


now it's only you that matters

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “You got a room in this ship?”“Let’s find out.”(Or the episode tag for "3.12 Curse Of The Earth Totem" that we all needed.)





	now it's only you that matters

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all that I was going to write the sex scene that we were robbed of by the fade to black, so uh, I hope y'all enjoy the sin.

_ “You got a room in this ship?” _

_ “Let’s find out.” _

 

It feels like it takes too long, the distance from the kitchen to Sara’s bunk. Static energy seems to rush over every inch of Ava’s skin. Lingering there, anticipation building, until finally the door to Sara’s room slides shut leaving them alone.

She takes a brief glance around the room. A part of her wanting to analyze Sara’s space, to use it to get more of a feel for the woman right in front of her. Another part of her knows that can wait until later, because right now there’s something much more pressing on her mind.

A woman, more beautiful than any other.

A woman, that was smiling up at Ava with openness welcoming her in.

A woman, that barely waited an instant before pulling Ava into another kiss. 

Kissing Sara might just be one of the greatest things Ava has ever experienced. She somehow manages to mix breathless and wonderful all into one powerful kiss. Taking Ava’s breath away, making Ava forget that she ever even knew how to breathe. 

Hands move against her body, pushing her suit jacket off of her shoulders. They move quickly against each other. Working layers of clothing off, in between kissing. The suit that Ava had pulled on when she was hurting, comes off of her just as easily with soft but desperate hands pushing her layers off, rather than ones that shook with disappointed and distress. 

Sara’s hands linger at Ava’s hips when they push down her work pants. Fingers running softly along the line of her panties, dipping just below the lace. 

“You wear these just for me,” Sara asks, stopping kissing her just for a moment, a smirk on her lips.

“I sort of imagined that I’d take you back to my place after dinner,” Ava admits, “Obviously that didn’t happen.”

Sara’s lips pitch down for a second, a brief frown. “Sorry.”

One that has Ava saying, “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for” as quickly as possible.

She moves her hand up to pull Sara’s face back to hers, her thumb rubbing briefly over Sara’s lips. Lips that she had been kissing moments before. Soft warm lips, that open up to suck Ava’s thumb between them. 

“Fuck,” Ava says, the word more moan and speech.

Sara pulls back, pressing one last kiss to the tip of Ava’s finger.

“You know,” Sara replies, all innuendo and clear intentions, “I have a bed for that?”

“Do you now?”

They tumble together inevitably, barely managing to stop kissing each other long enough to make it the last few steps to Sara’s bed. At some point, Sara manages to wiggle out of her last bit of clothing, her bra falling to the floor, just before Ava presses her down onto the bed.

A position that Sara falls into easily. 

If Ava had thought that Sara was beautiful before, on the Waverider’s bridge fighting pirates or in the restaurant in that short red dress… It was nothing compared to the sight of Sara sprawled out against her rumbled bed sheets, her blonde hair framing her face like a halo, her lips parted in a silent  _ oh.  _ Ava’s pleased to discover that the freckles that lightly ghost Sara’s cheeks go further than that, stretching down her collarbone to the curve of her breasts.

Ava can’t help herself, the hand she’s not using to prop herself up above Sara, coming down to rub over Sara’s breast, pinching her right nipple between two of her fingers, while she lowers her mouth to occupy herself with the other one. Biting down lightly just so, so that she has Sara moaning under her a second later, her back arching to press herself closer to Ava.

“God, fuck, Ava, please-”

Even as she speaks, one of Sara’s hands reach up to tug at Ava’s bun, snapping the hair tie, and tossing two bobby pins down onto the ground, until Ava’s hair tumbles over the two, closing Ava off from the rest of the room, the rest of the world. 

She moves off of Sara’s nipple, pressing a kiss against the curve of her breast, and another and another, kissing a slow lineup her body, a kiss to her collarbone, then to the side of her neck (barely resisting the urge to suck down and make a mark there to claim Sara as her own for all to see), along the line of her jaw, to the soft skin of her cheeks - then finally after what feels like forever, she presses a kiss to her lips. 

Sara kisses her back just as heated, just as desperate, just as needy for so much more.

They pull back for a second, just to catch their breaths, and Ava finds herself asking, “So how are we going to do this?”

“Do this,” Sara echoes, her brow furrowing in brief confusion, “You mean  _ have sex -  _ god Aves, you can say sex-”

“Obviously, I mean have sex,” she replies, feeling a flush rise to her cheeks involuntarily at the admission. As if there was anything still left to be embarrassed about, when Sara was here, beautiful and naked and more than willing in front of her. As if there was anything left for Ava to be hesitant about. 

“Well, typically I like to wait till the third date before we introduce the real kinky stuff,” Sara say, With a wink - or what Ava thinks was supposed to have been a wink, it's more an adorable scrunch of her face. 

Adorable, god, Sara really is so adorable. 

“Right,” Ava nods looking down at her, her voice mostly teasing, or as much as she can manage a teasing tone when presented with the sight before her.  “So second date Genghis Khan, and the third date is where I dramatically reveal my foot fetish.”

That gives Sara pause, the fingers that had been rubbing small circles onto the skin above Ava’s hips pause for a second. “Wait, do you really have a foot fetish?”

“Would that be a deal breaker?”

Sara seems to consider that, removing one of her hands from Ava, to run at her chin in a pseudo-thinking manner. Before she shrugs.  “I mean, I’ve done weirder.”

Ava finds herself laughing at that. Because of course Sara Lance would be the sort of girl to try anything without having to be asked twice.

Ava shifts her weight so she can support herself with one hand, using her other to remove Sara’s from its pondering position and instead pull it over her head pinning it down onto the mattress above her.

“I don't have a foot fetish,” Ava reassures her, as she does so.

“Good, I mean, not that I would've judged but,” Sara smiles, soft and sinful at the same time, “You’ve got other kinks, right?

Ava squeezes done on Sara’s wrist pointedly.

It's impossible to miss the way Sara reacts to that, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, hips bucking upwards toward Ava’s pressing for closeness and contact. 

They would definitely have to do something about that later.

“A few,” Ava replies, slowly, carefully. “But for now-”

“For now,” Sara echoes urging her on.

Ava leans down again to press their lips together. Kissing Sara with urgency and desperation, just as she had in her office before they had been interrupted, just like how she wanted to kiss Sara for the rest of her life. Sara melts into the kiss easily, opening her mouth without hesitation, welcoming Ava in.

At some point while they’re kissing, Sara wiggles her hand out from under Ava’s grip, moving instead so that their fingers are laced together. A touch of softness that leaves Ava weak at the knees. It feels like love. She can't remember the last time she’d felt anything this good.

Ava could spend the rest of her life kissing Sara.

But they didn’t come in here just to kiss.

No there was something else that she would much rather be doing.

Something she had been wanting to do since she first showed up on their date and saw Sara in that dress that had hardly left anything to the imagination. A dress that at the time Ava had imagined sliding off of Sara, pushing it to the floor of the restaurant's bathroom, in her desperation to have gotten as close to the other woman as possible.

Those fantasies had been put on hold.

Switched instead to what she had now.

Sara laid out before Ava, on the rumbled sleep of her Waverider bunk, naked and beautiful, body pliant under Ava’s hands. 

She blames the sight of Sara so willingly laid out before her for the fact that the only thing she can manage to say is, “I want to eat you out.”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Sara says, desperately pressing up against her.

Ava doesn’t have to be told twice.

This time she kisses down Sara’s body, shifting as she does so, moving in a line down her body, until she’s settled between Sara’s legs. When she looks up Sara’s eyes are on her, fogged over with lust, watching her every move, biting down on her kiss-swollen bottom lip. 

Ava wants desperately to kiss her again.

Instead, she busies herself by sliding the last piece of fabric between her and Sara off, slipping her own lace pantes down her thighs, Ava’s fingers slowly trailing down Sara’s thighs, thighs that part easily under Ava’s gentle pressure. 

She presses a brief kiss to the inside of Sara’s thigh and another one closer -

“Ava, baby, you’re killing me,” Sara says, her voice like a whine. “If you don’t touch me soon, I might actually die, which you know  _ for me _ is actually a real-”

Sara stops talking, her sentence cutting off into a desperate flutter of noise where Ava presses her fingers up against Sara, two just there, pressing against her folds, slipping inside of her. Sara’s so wet against her fingers, clear and wanting, as if there was any hesitation or doubt in Ava’s mind that Sara was interested in her, this proved it. 

When Ava presses her two fingers fully inside of Sara, thrusting just a little, Sara only makes more and more desperate noises, thrusting herself back down on Ava’s fingers. Wanting, so clearly wanting. Ava can’t help the way her heart warms at the feeling of Sara so clearly wanting her. Though that’s not the only part of her that warms up at the prospect of Sara’s clear want for her. 

Ava pulls her fingers out with great reluctance, ignoring the noise of disappointment that comes from Sara, a noise that is eclipsed by the one that Sara makes when Ava finally puts her mouth on her.

Sara is everything that Ava imagined she would be - her noises desperate as they tumble from her lips, her hips thrusting upwards to meet Ava’s mouth, her hand tugging tight in Ava’s hair, holding her and place and tugging just right, her leg slotting between Ava’s own, pressing up so that Ava can’t help but grind herself down on the offering. 

It doesn’t take long. With all the build up she’s shocked that they’ve even managed to last this long. And when Ava moves to sucking on Sara’s clit, while two of her fingers work inside of Sara, pressing just right to make loud moans fill the room, Sara falls shortly after.

There’s a crescendo of noises, a high pitched whine of Ava’s voice, the hand in her hair pulling just tight enough to hurt, holding Ava in place as Sara’s hips thrust against hers slower and slower until finally she goes lax underneath Ava, falling back onto the sheets.

Ava looks up at Sara from between her legs, focusing on the heaving of her chest as Sara seems to be trying and failing to remember how to breathe, her whole body flushed, her eyes still closed in pure bliss and pleasure. 

“How was that,” Ava finds herself asking. Hesitance in her voice, even though the fact that Sara clearly enjoyed herself was obvious right in front of her.

“Wow,” Sara just says, “I know, I said it before, but  _ wow _ .”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“You better,” Sara insists, the hand in her hair which had gone lax tightens slightly for a moment, just enough to pull Ava up to her. A position that Ava goes into willingly. Moving back up Sara’s body to press another kiss to her lips. 

This one slowest of them all. Sara lingering in the aftermath while Ava can’t help but feel the need for something else. For something more. Her own body still desperate thrumming with the need to be touched by the woman underneath her.

Sara’s grip against her hips is steady holding her in place, despite the fact that her hands still seem to tremble there.

“I was that good?”

“More than good,” Sara reassure her, “And I’m going to make it up to you, once my heart calms down enough for me to function.” 

“I’ve waited this long, I think that I can wait a little longer.” 

  
  



End file.
